A common problem faced by modern car users is the lack of parking space in cities and large towns. In an effort to provide more parking there has been a trend by local authorities to reduce the size of parking bays so as to provide more parking bays along a given length of road.
Therefore in summary there is a need to provide a passenger motor vehicle that is relatively short and narrow so as to permit three of such vehicles to use a single parking bay without causing an obstruction to passing traffic and a staggered seating arrangement is the best option for achieving this.